What Should Have Never Happened
by 2310Babixz
Summary: Clare decide's to break things off with Drew because of her love for Eli, but when Eli finds out, how will he react? Don't be fooled, first chapter is not a one-shot.
1. The Truth is Revealed

Clare braced herself for the conversation she needed to have with Drew. She texted him that she needed to talk. With Eli back in town, she began to realize just how much she might be losing if she decided that she would be with Drew.

Nearing the door, her stomach got queasy Clare was sure that it was just stress. Stress put on her by Drew. That's it; she needed to end this now.

She walked up to the Dot and saw Drew sitting there at the table. Sure, he looked handsome sitting there, but she had to ignore that.

She walked up and sat on the chair opposite his without saying a word.

"Hey Clare, I got your text. You said you wanted to talk?" Drew asked. He reached over to begin rubbing her hand, but Clare pulled back.

"We need to talk…" Clare said. She gathered her thoughts before continuing.

"I don't think we should hang out with each other anymore," she said bluntly.

Drew sat back in his seat. He was tired too. He was tired of the games Clare kept playing with him. One moment they were having fun, the next she was telling him to back off.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend!" Clare said.

"Yeah, so? That doesn't change how you feel about me, and it doesn't change how I feel about you!" Drew said.

Clare sighed.

"Well it should. No matter how I feel about you, I love Eli. Nothing will ever change that, and if I throw it away because of some high school crush, I won't forgive myself. I want to be with Eli, not you," Clare said harshly.

Drew felt stabbed with her words. 'I want to be with Eli, not you.' 'I won't forgive myself'.

"Did you ever even care about me?" Drew asked.

Clare looked off before speaking.

"Not like that. Not like I care about Eli," she said.

Drew tried to swallow his tears. When that didn't work, he walked away.

Clare gave sad but relieved sigh. She finally had gotten it off her chest. Now she could focus on her senior year so that she could hopefully be with Eli.

As she got up to leave, Clare's eyes widened with shock; standing behind was Eli, with tears streaming down his face. He wiped his cheeks once before running home.

Clare fell back into her seat. How could she have possible been so stupid? All this was her fault. Now _she _was the unfaithful one. She needed to fix it now.

Half an hour later, Eli sat on his bed, flipping through comic books. Adam was dead, Clare loved someone else, now what? Will his parents get divorced? Will someone plant drugs in his backpack and get him kicked out of NYU? What's next?

As he wallowed in self-pity, he heard a soft, long knock on his door.

"Yeah, come in," he said, expecting his mother or father. He didn't take his eyes off his comic book.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a pink mob come into his room, and looked up, his eye's focusing on Clare.

Eli's blood boiled.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off… making out with Drew or something?" he asked, going back to his comic book, ignoring Clare.

"Eli, I need to explain what happened," she said.

"Don't bother," he said.

Clare ignored him and sat next to him on his bed. He tried to lay her hand on his leg, but he moved away from her, making Clare's heart break all the more.

"When I found out you cheated on me, I was really, really sad. When I went to the Thanksgiving Feast, Drew was there and he had just broken up with Bianca. We both felt so sad… we kissed. It only lasted for a couple seconds. After we made up, I tried my hardest to forget that it ever happened, but everywhere I turned, he was there. I'm his VP, we have the same classes, we have the same friends… it was almost like having you here. You used to always be here and… now you're not, and I just miss you," Clare explained.

"So you went and, what, slept with him?" Eli asked.

"No, no," Clare assured him.

"We only kissed once. It was just a onetime thing. I would never do that to you," she said.

"So then what's going on with you guys?" Eli asked.

"We've just been hanging out, the same that friends do, but we have feeling for each other." It was extremely hard for Clare to get her words out.

"I am so sorry," Clare said.

She watched as Eli shook his head with tears in his eyes.

"You just admitted to me that you have feelings for another person," he said.

Clare sighed.

"Come on Eli, you have to admit, haven't you ever had thoughts about someone else?" Clare asked.

"Of course, but I would never act on it!" Eli said.

"And neither would I!" Clare said.

"You know, me hanging with Drew is a lot less bad than you making out with Lenore," Clare pointed out.

"But it's different," Eli said.

"You actually have _feelings _for Drew. I never had feeling for Lenore," he said.

Clare felt in her heart and knew in her head that he was right.

"Eli, I don't want to be with him. I want to be with you. I _love _you. I don't love Drew," Clare said.

"How am I supposed to just get over the fact that you like someone else?" Eli asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes Eli. Whatever it takes to make you believe that I don't want to be with him. I just want to be with you," Clare said.

Eli thought of all the things Clare could do that would make him feel better, and a few ideas popped into his head.

"I don't want you with him. I don't want you talking with him unless you need too. I want him out of your life," Eli said.

Clare wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that vague statement, but she would do whatever it took to make it happen.

"Fine, but can I ask something of you?" Clare asked.

"What can you ask of me?" Eli asked.

Clare sighed, again.

"That you'll do the same with Lenore," she said.

"Clare, Lenore and I are just friends!" he said.

"So are me and Drew, but you want me to completely distance myself from him. You actually made out with Lenore. We've both been unfaithful, you physically and I emotionally, so why am _I _the one who has to make changes?" Clare asked.

Eli tried to see things from Clare's side and decided that perhaps she was right. Perhaps he was asking a lot of her, especially since she didn't ask anything from him.

"Fine. I'll distance myself from Lenore if you distance yourself from Drew," he said.

"Done," Clare said.

She scooted closer to Eli and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, can't we just go back to being happy and normal?" she asked.

Eli was still hurt, but he nodded his head. He figured it would be best and easiest to just let it go.

"Good," she said.

She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and placed her forehead against his.

"I've missed you," she said.

Eli looked into his beautiful girlfriend's silver-blue eyes and smiled.

"I missed you too," he said, placing a hand on his girlfriend's waist.

"You know what I want to do?" Clare asked.

Eli shook his head.

Clare leaned in, kissing her sexy boyfriend passionately. She ran her cold hands against his warm abs, as he rubbed his hand on her side.

They fell back into his bed, ready to spend a night of passion together, which at this point, was much needed.


	2. Morning After

The sunlight creped in through Eli's windows, reflecting of his glossy black wall paint, and shining Clare in the eye.

She slowly opened her eyes to find herself embraced in Eli's arms.

She was thrown off for a moment, as she had never spend the night in Eli's room before, but when remembered the events of last night, it was pretty obvious.

After their fight, they made, and they made up _passionately. _After a night of love making, the cuddled into each other and kissed the rest of the night until they fell asleep.

Clare slowly and quietly moved her head up to look around, hoping to not wake up Eli, but he was already awake.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?" she asked.

Eli turned his alarm clock over. It eyes widened when he saw it was already 6:30.

"You got to get home and get ready for school!" he said, both of them sitting up.

"Dammit, I overslept," she said. She scratched her head while she tried to locate her missing clothes.

"Will you get to school on time?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, if I take the shortest shower in the history of mankind and show up early to do my makeup before class," she said.

"Is that possible?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, if I leave right now," Clare said.

Eli looked over the side of his bed and found Clare's dress, and her shoes were shoved under the bead. Her underwear was found at the end of the bed.

Eli laid in his bed and sneaked a couple of peeks of his girlfriend while she dressed.

Clare, still shy about her body, tried to not look Eli in the eyes, but also tried to not make a big deal out of it.

When she was fully dressed, she finally looked over at Eli and smiled.

She sat on the bed right next to him.

"Are we okay?" Clare asked.

Eli sighed as he reached his arm over to hold her hand. He thought about last night, and decided in a brief second, that he could get over everything easily, as long as they both kept their promises.

"Yes, as long as you stay away from Drew," Eli said. Clare could tell in her eyes the seriousness in his voice.

"I will, as long as you stay away from Lenore," she replied.

Eli nodded his head.

"Then were okay," he said.

Clare kissed her beloved on the lips, and then made a quick sprint out the door and headed home.

She eventually made her way to school early by ten minutes, and quickly applied a little bit of makeup, at least enough to cover up her dark circles from last night and her wash-out skin, since she didn't get a lot of sleep last night. She did so in the student council room.

A few minutes before the bell rang, Jenna and Ali walked in on her.

"Oh hey," Clare smiled at them.

"Hey, why are you applying makeup in the student council room?" Jenna almost immediately asked her.

"I didn't have any time to do it at home," Clare said.

"Why not? Punctual Clare miss her alarm clock?" Jenna asked, making fun of her. She and Ali took a seat across the table from her.

Clare smirked, knowing the events of last night.

"No, there was no alarm clock. I didn't stay at my house last night," Clare said.

Jenna, who knew of Clare's crush on Drew, as did Ali, thought the worst.

"You didn't spend the night with _Drew _did you?" Jenna whispered.

Clare stopped applying makeup and looked at Jenna with an upset look on her face. She couldn't believe Jenna had said that! Didn't she know what kind of a girl Clare was?

"Of course not. I was with Eli," she said.

"I broke things off with Drew, I told him that I loved Eli and not him, and we're not talking anymore," Clare said, packing up her makeup.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Ali asked.

"Last night," Clare said, zipping her makeup bag up.

"_And _you slept with Eli last night?" Jenna asked.

Clare sighed. One downside of having Jenna and Ali as best friends was that they both wanted to know the details about _everything._

"Eli heard me talking to Drew, and he got upset and thought that I cheated. I assured him that I didn't, but he was still mad about it, and I discovered that I was still made about him and Lenore, so we talked things over, and then we made up," Clare said.

Jenna nodded her head, but she didn't look Clare in the eye. Ali just pursed her lips together into a sorta-smile. Neither of them really thought that Clare had made a good decision, sleeping with him right after he found out about her and Drew, but it was _her _decision.

"Well, it sounds like you guys are… all better?" Jenna asked.

"We are, as long as I don't talk to Drew and he doesn't talk to Lenore, or, at least not unless we have too," Clare said.

To Clare, that statement made perfect sense, but to Jenna and Ali, it just sounded harsh.

"Nifty," Ali said.

Clare wasn't sure why they were acting so weird, but she ignored it.

The bell rang and they were off to their classes. Clare spent the entire day trying to ignore Drew, and she could tell every time she looked at him, that he was really mad at her. She had to shrug it off though. She promised Eli.

_**Two Months Later**_

Clare tried desperately, _very _desperately to resist the urge to puke… literally. For the last couple of months, Clare had been feeling nauseous. At first it was only maybe a couple times a week that her stomach would feel bad, but it would usually just go away. On the rare moments she did throw up, she just brushed it off as something else, like, perhaps her meet was not totally cooked, or, perhaps she used a little too much ibuprofen or forgot to eat.

Still, this past two weeks had been brutal for Clare. She was not able to keep any food down, any drinks, _anything._ Everything that went down came up. She tried to hide the intensity of her situation. Everyone already wanted her to go to the hospital, but she didn't feel as though that was entirely necessary. Now she was beginning to question herself.

Luckily the student council meeting was ending, and before saying or doing _anything _she went to bathroom.

It didn't take her long to vomit all the contents of her stomach up.

"Clare?" Jenna asked. She walked into the bathroom and could see on the floor, under the stall, her friends dress and legs as she threw up.

Clare flushed the toilet and left the stall.

"Yeah?" she asked Jenna.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clare lied as she washed her hands in the sink.

"When are you going to go see a doctor Clare?" Jenna asked nagging her for what Clare felt was the _thousandth _time. She rolled her eyes at her friend's request.

"Never, because I am fine," Clare said.

"No, you're not. You've been throwing up for weeks, and you've looked and felt like crap for days. There is obviously something wrong and you're ignoring it," Jenna said.

Clare sighed, and her eyes started to burn with tears, but she didn't allow for them to swell up.

"Fine, I'll make an appointment with my doctor, happy?" Clare asked.

"Not until you make the appointment," Jenna said stubbornly.

Clare rolled her eyes and pushed pass Jenna. Jenna stood there, annoyed that her friend was ignoring her for what felt like the millionth time.

_**That Night**_

"Clare, come on! It's time to eat!" Helen yelled from downstairs.

Clare felt tears coming down her cheeks. She was no longer annoyed or worried, she was frustrated. She was frustrated that something was happening to her, and she didn't know why. She was frustrated that everyone kept telling her to see a damn doctor. She was frustrated the she couldn't even _eat_ without her body freaking out.

The worst part was that she got more and more thirsty, but if she drake anything beside's lemon flavored water, her stomach would refuse it, and, of course, her family ran out of flavored water. Her mouth became dry quicker. During school she had trouble carrying as many books without her arms shaking or giving out. She became dizzy a couple times, and her fear began to rise slowly over time.

Now, Clare just wanted to know what was wrong with her.

Clare slopped her way downstairs to see all the food put around them; pepper stake, asparagus, and corn. Clare immediately felt nauseous just looking at it. Even her favorite sweet delicious corn was just too sweet.

Clare felt her abdomen cramp and she just felt like she wanted to leave, and be anywhere where she wasn't surrounded by food.

"I don't feel like eating," Clare said. She turned to go back upstairs, but her mother stopped her.

"Clare! You haven't been eating in days. What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I've just been feeling really sick," Clare said.

Helen looked her daughter up and down. She had never seen her daughter so tired, or so sick, in a long time. Her daughter even looked skinnier. How could all this be happening, with no other symptoms?

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital," Helen suggested.

Clare honestly did not want to ruin her family's meal, even though she couldn't enjoy it.

"You guys are eating," Clare said.

"So? My baby is sick," Helen said.

"Just finish eating first. The ER _is _24 hours, ya' know," she said. With that she went up to her room.

_**Three Hours Later**_

Clare had been in this ER room for over an hour. They had drawn her blood, and right now, she was waiting for the answers because all her other tests came out clean.

She was on the borderline of falling asleep when the doctor came in. Judging by the way he acted, Clare decided he didn't have good news.

"Well, I got the lab results, and I ask that I speak to Clare alone," he said.

Helen and Glenn looked at each other uneasily, but they left, not questioning the doctor.

The doctor pulled a chair up to Clare's bed and placed a hand on Clare's leg.

He took a moment before he said anything.

"Something like this is never easy for a doctor to just say," he said.

"_Oh God," _Clare thought to herself.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. The tests results showed that you are pregnant," the doctor said.

Clare's whole body stopped, only her eyelids and her jaws moved to widen.

"I know, it's a surprise," the doctor said, seeing her reaction.

"So this has all just been morning sickness?" Clare asked.

"No, that's the bad news," the doctor said.

Clare was confused, but she let the doctor continue.

"You have something called hyperemesis gravidarum. This is when the body can't keep any food or liquid down, and it becomes severe," the doctor said.

"Well how bad is it?" Clare asked.

"Well, you said that you lost a noticeable amount of weight, which is obviously the opposite direction we want someone to head in during pregnancy. You have become dehydrated, and that's also very dangerous during pregnancy. Luckily, we haven't seen any problems with your liver or kidneys because of the lack of nutrition or liquid, however, we are going to need to keep you in the hospital for a few days, or until you can keep any food or liquid down, whichever comes first," the doctor said.

Clare's head spun. This was a lot for her to take in. She just thought it was food poisoning or something, now she's being told that she needs to be kept in the hospital because of acute morning sickness that could be hurting her baby, whom she didn't even know she was carrying?!

"Clare, according to you blood tests and your x-ray, it seems that you are at least a month or so along. Your HGC hormone level is higher than usual. This means that you are either further along or carrying multiples," he said.

Great, adding even more to the plate.

He stood up to place the x-ray picture on a screen, and he turned it on.

"According to your x-ray, it looks like its multiples," the doctor said.

"Are you sure?" Clare asked.

She knew she had to be two months along, because that was the last time she had sex, but _multiples? _

"Well, only an OBGYN with an ultrasound will be able to tell you accurately, but I wouldn't be surprised," he said.

"I know I must be two months, so that's probably why the hormone level is high, right?" Clare asked.

The doctor shrugged.

"Well, like I said, an OBGYN will have to make that decision," he said.

Clare felt more tears come to her eyes. She couldn't believe any of what she was hearing.

"I'll give you a moment," the doctor said.

"Thank you," she said, and he left her room.

Clare immediately pulled out her phone, pressed Eli's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" Eli asked.

"Eli, you need to come home," Clare said immediately, wasting no time at all.

"Whoa, whoa, why? Is everything okay?" he asked.

Clare began to quietly sob.

"No," she said.

"Clare what's wrong?" Eli asked. She could hear the sympathy and love in his voice that could immediately make anyone in the world feel better. She still continued to cry though.

"I'm at a hospital right now. They said they need to keep me because…" she couldn't continue as she felt a lump in her throat.

"Clare what's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you sick? What's going on?" Eli asked, sensing a true and serious urgency.

Clare had to swallow her lump and try to clear her throat before speaking.

"The doctor said that… I'm pregnant, and they think that something's wrong," Clare said.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked my story! I noticed that I am getting some views and followers and such, but not a lot of people are reviewing either of my EClare stories. Reviews are what motivate me to write, so it would be nice if I could get some reviews, as any would be appreciated.**


	3. The Hospital

Clare dodged the look she was being given by her mother in the ER room.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, still not looking.

Helen lifted her head up to the ceiling, thinking, but also trying to hold back tears.

"No, I'm not mad," she said.

Clare felt relieved, but confused. She was _certain _her mom would be mad.

"You're not?" she asked.

Helen shook her head.

"No. I'm not mad. I'm disappointed, but I'm not mad," her mom said.

Normally kids will tell you that they would rather have their parents be mad than disappointed, but given Helen's temper, Clare thought the other way around.

Clare looked at her mother in disbelief. She _wasn't _mad, but she was still upset.

"I'm really sorry I let you down. I really didn't think I'd ever get pregnant," she told her mom.

"Well, Clare, there is always a possibility. I would think that if you are mature enough to have sex, you would be mature enough to know that," Helen said.

Clare's heart sank, thinking back to what the doctors told her in the summer.

"But I thought… I would never get pregnant. Ever," Clare said.

Helen felt exhausted hearing this.

"Clare, of course you could get pregnant! You're not inferior to teenage pregnancy," she said.

"That's not what I meant," Clare said.

Her heart sank more and more, but then she realized she didn't have a reason to be sad… she _was _pregnant.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked.

"The doctors said that after the chemo, I might not be able to have kids. I haven't had a normal cycle in months… but somehow, I've gotten pregnant," Clare said.

"Maybe I want to be happy about that, because what if this is my only chance to have a kid?" Clare asked.

Helen agreed in her head. She too felt affected and saddened by the news that the doctors had given her and her daughter when she finished her chemo. She knew Clare wanted to be a mom, and that all her dreams of wanting to go to a great college and become a journalist were because she wanted to be able to provide for a family of her own when she grew up. She also realized that it meant that she would have no grandkids from Clare. She could see where Clare was coming from.

Helen walked over to her daughter and held her hand.

"I guess we'll have to make the best of this," she said.

Clare's eyes rolled down more tears, happy that her mother truly understood.

Eventually the doctor came in, and admitted her to the hospital. She was taken to a big room that felt empty that had two beds, but she was the only one in the room, which made Clare much more comfortable.

It was still late though, and after all the event of today, she felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

So she did, and she slept for several hours, and through the night. About two hours after she fell asleep, Eli's plane landed in Toronto. He didn't waste any time. He went straight home to tell his parents.

They were both upset that he had gotten a girl pregnant so young, and their heads ached when they tried to think about what Eli would do. Would he come back? He had to come back. What if he didn't want to come back? Once they heard of Clare being in the hospital though, they both felt fear in their stomachs, and they all left to take Eli to the hospital.

Clare woke up to see Eli sitting by the side of her bed. He had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

"You're here," she smiled. She still felt incredibly sick and tired, so she didn't really move from her spot.

"Of course I am," he said, holding her hand.

She smiled, but when she remembered why she was here, she started to feel her eyes burn.

"How do you feel?" Eli asked.

Clare took a shaky breath.

"Scared, and really, really sick," she said honestly.

Eli nodded his head.

"I'm scared too," he said.

"Are we going to be okay?" Clare asked.

Eli moved his hand to Clare's stomach, and pressed against it firmly.

"You guys will be," he said, referring to her and the baby.

Clare pursed her lips as she had to tell Eli the news.

"The OBGYN did an ultrasound… its twins," she said.

Eli's eyes widened, but since Clare was already sick and upset, he didn't want to upset her even more.

"Wow," was all he said.

"I know," Clare replied.

Eli sighed.

"I guess that just means more fun for us," he said.

Clare smiled. She was really happy he was taking it so well.

They both felt scared, but they found comfort in each other.

Clare laid her hand over Eli's and smiled.

"We'll be okay," he said.

And they were.

While she was in the hospital, Clare called Ali and Jenna to tell them the news. The both felt sad and scared for Clare, but when they saw how happy she was to be a mom, they felt better too. Clare told them that if they wished to tell anyone, that they could, as Clare felt no shame in her pregnancy. They decided not to tell anyone unless they needed to know, so they only told Drew and Dallas, and only after they kept insisting on knowing why Clare wasn't at school.

Clare was able to be released early from the hospital. Eli stayed with her a few days, but they decided that since school would be over in three months, that Eli would finish his freshman year at NYU, and Clare would finish her senior year at Degrassi. He left two days after she was released.

Two days after Eli left, Clare returned to school. Everyone was happy to see her back, and she explained to everyone that didn't know why she was gone. Drew was very unhappy to find out she was having a baby with someone else, but he realized that he would be coming in between a family, not just a couple, so he let his ego go and was eventually happy for Clare, though they both had to keep their distance from each other. She had to keep everything low stress because her pregnancy becoming high-risk.

Clare and Eli both graduated in the following months. They bought an apartment in Toronto.

Eli decided he wanted to stay in New York a little longer so he invited Clare so that they could spend a week in New York, so that she would get to see it at least once. While there, Eli met with one of his teachers and his teacher's friends.

He told the teacher about his situation, and the teacher was sad to see him go. However, the teacher's friend was the owner of a magazine company, and wanted to see some of Eli's talent. He met with Eli in New York to discuss job opportunities, and while he didn't get a job as a director like he was going to school for, he did get a job as a weekly comic/story writer and editor. He would also have to go through submitted stories from fans and decide which would get published. Eli was informed that there were several offices throughout the US that Eli could work from. Eli's heart sank, and he explained that he couldn't, because he had just bought an apartment in Toronto with his pregnant girlfriend. John, the owner of the magazine, promised he would pay for the move, and would pay whatever they paid for the apartment towards a new house or apartment, and Eli and Clare just had to pay the rest.

He kept his word, and they moved to a place named Hudson, Ohio, where Eli had family.

Clare was astonished. Eli had a very good paying job, and they moved into a nice house in a rich neighborhood. She also loved the quaintness of the town.

Clare was also surprised when John recommended her to the sister magazine of his magazine. She didn't know that Eli had also shown John some of Clare's work. The owner of that magazine, Mary-Anne, was very impressed by her work, and decided that they needed more teens working there. Clare was not offered a writing job. She was offered a job for their website, where she would make fashion, beauty, and DIY videos. Clare was surprised to get a job like that, as she had never been huge in fashion, but it was such a good job, she couldn't turn it down!

Eli and Clare worked in the same building, and Clare decided to take a year off from school while she was pregnant and until her babies were a bit older. Eli, however, enrolled in a local university and began his sophomore year.

Eli and Clare married when she was eight months pregnant.

Clare gave birth to two healthy babies, one boy, one girl. They named their babies Antoinette Katelyn Goldsworthy and Allan Seth Goldsworthy.

A few years later, during Clare's senior year at college, when the babies were four years old, Clare gave birth again to a girl named Caroline Melva Goldsworthy.

Eli, several years later, became a successful director, which allowed Clare to be a stay-at-home mom while still living off a handsome salary.

So, I guess you could say, they lived happily ever after?


End file.
